max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Luisantonio.barrera.9277/Admins' Rules That Should Always Be Followed In Max Steel Reboot Wiki
Hi there, I see that you are now an Admin in the Max Steel Reboot Wiki now, and you might be having a lot of fun now, but not always fun. There are some rules that you should follow as an Admin, so that your dear user and co-Founder, User:Luisantonio.barrera.9277, can be very happy about your editings and how you people are loyal to me. Some of the words that are bold are very important so that you can understand that it is highly important, which is all of the rules. Okay, so these are the following rules that you show follow always, as an Admin: # If you want to edit the Home Page of this Wiki, you should ask for promission to the co-Founder, so that you can edit the Home Page. # If you want to use the Theme Designer,' you should also ask me'. # In this wiki, we spell Ultralinks, Ultralinks, not Ultra-Links or UltraLinks. # Do not mess with the templates. # Do not delete the articles of some episodes, objects, or characters that don't appear. # Do not use the delete template without my permission. # Don't say bad words or any words that is not for kids, because there are kids in this wiki. # When editing or adding an article, add links. # Add templates to make this place cooler and more awesomer. # When editing, capitalize any name or something. Like Ultralinks, Ultimate Elementor, Forge Ferrus, etc. # Don't edit the episodes articles. If you want to, then you will have to got with me and tell me what you want to do in one of those articles, then I will think about it and I will tell you if "Yes" or "No". # Ask for my permission if you want to edit a voice actor's article. # If you want to make the wiki better with some template or something, then tell me, and then I will tell you "Yes" or "No". # When writing the name of Extroyer's Transformations, you should write it Extroyer_________ (Ex: Extroyer Black Tiger). It should not be ___________ Extroyer (Ex: Black Tiger Extroyer). # When writing the nam'''e of Toxzon's Transformations, you '''should write it Toxzon __________ (Ex: Toxzon Hypnosis Serum). It should not be _________ Toxzon (Ex: Toxzon Hypnosis Serum). # When writing the name of Miles Dredd's Transformations, you should write it Miles Dredd ________ (Ex: Miles Dredd Makino Mode). It should not be _________ Miles Dredd (Ex: Makino Mode Miles Dredd). # You should not unprotect an article, since some Wikia Contributors want to delete some, which should never be deleted. # Some of the aarticles that should not be deleted are the ones of unaired episodes, unreleased characters, etc. Okay so there are a lot of rules you should follow and if you break one of them, then you will have a strike. In this wiki, there are ten strikes. If you get ten strikes, then you will be removed from an Admin and then be a normal user. But if you want to be an Admin again, then you should go to my profile and then type a persuading agology letter to me in my message wall. Then I will turn you into an Admin again, if you do this again three times, you will be permanently expelled from being an Admin. So have fun and don't break the rules. Category:Blog posts